This invention relates to an absorbent article, such as a sanitary napkin, which is to be put on a wearer and contacted with the skin in order to absorb body fluids. This invention particularly relates to an absorbent article having good performance for preventing leakage on both sides of the absorbent article.
Various absorbent articles, such as paper diapers and sanitary napkins, have heretofore been proposed and used in practice. However, the conventional absorbent articles have the drawbacks that they often soil clothes of the wearer due to leakage on both sides of the absorbent article and thus give an unpleasant feel to the wearer. Therefore, various attempts have heretofore been made in order to eliminate such drawbacks.
For example, it has been proposed to form antileakage walls on opposing longitudinal sides of an absorbent article. Also, it has been proposed to shape the absorbent article itself so as to correspond to the shape of the wearing portion of the wearer. Further, it has been proposed to locate elastic members in an absorbent article in such a manner that the absorbent article follows up a change in shape in use. Specifically, in Japanese Utility Model Publication 60-19693, an absorbent article is proposed in which flaps formed by sealing a topsheet and a backsheet on opposing longitudinal sides are folded toward the surface of the absorbent article. Also, in Japanese Patent Publication 60-3491, an absorbent article is proposed in which flaps formed by sealing a topsheet and a backsheet on opposing longitudinal sides are folded toward the surface of the absorbent article and are thereafter folded outwardly.
With the conventional absorbent articles described above, in the use condition, in which the discharging portion of the wearer is located in the central portion of an absorbent member of the absorbent article, and the underwear is put on the wearer in close contact with the wearer's body, leakage from the absorbent member can be reduced. However, with the conventional absorbent articles described above, leakage cannot be restricted perfectly. In particular, in the actual use, the use condition of the absorbent article is not always kept in the use condition described above. For example, the absorbent article is often used with the discharging portion of the wearer being shifted in position from the central portion of the absorbent member. Also, the absorbent article in use cannot follow up complicated forms occurring due to movement of the wearer, and a gap occurs between the absorbent article and the wearing portion of the wearer. In such cases, with the conventional absorbent articles described above, leakage preventing effects satisfactory to the wearer cannot be obtained.
Further, with the conventional absorbent articles described above, front and rear ends of each of the folded flaps are adhered to the absorbent article in front and rear end portions of the absorbent article. Therefore, the fitting performance in the portion, which contacts the discharging portion of the wearer in use, is not sufficient, and leakage still occurs on both sides of the absorbent article.